Dimensional Heroes Universe: X 2 Shou
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Ikebukuro when even more bizarre and crazy things are about to unfold right before their eyes. Will they be able to handle it once more?
1. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

It was towards a certain world that the heroes were slowly sailing towards it.

"So, the next badge is located in Ikebukuro huh? Sounds kinda cool. I've never actually been there." Hope said.

"Trust me. You'll love it." Jexi smiled as Jibanyan watched stuff on TV.

"Man. Ikebukuro TV is amazing but yet there's nothing to watch." Jibanyan yawned before flipping to some sort of crime show.

"We now come live from this building in Ikebukuro where another man has been made a victim of a gruesome murder." a newscaster said. "The perpetrator has yet to be caught. Employee's ran into a second floor room after hearing a scream and were soon greeted with a gruesome and bloody sight. And unconscious woman bathed in blood and the body of a man ferociously beaten to death lying right in front of her."

'Whoa. So gory." Cyrille said.

"The murderer who persecuted this was the same as the other killings, a person in a strange costume committing the murder. The first was werewolf like creature. The second resembled a merman of some kind and the dinosaur like creature." the newcastor said.

"So, Hollywood struck again." Naoto said.

"Hollywood?" Jexi asked.

'Its the name given to the killer. He's been on a killing spree lately. He's earned the nickname because of the high effect makeup and monster masks. Hence the name Hollywood." Naoto said.

"Oh my. How...scary." Fluttershy said shaking.

"Uh...wonder what else is on?" Jibanyan said changing the channel.

'And now, something special. We will now go live as we bring you a short special about a very famous actor as well as an interview: Yuhei Hanejima." a person said.

"Wow. Didn't realize they were interviewing Shizuo's little brother." Jexi said.

"Yuhei Hanejima, date of birth unknown. Estimated age: 21. He debuted in several japanese movies such as Ninja Vampire Carmilla Sizo. His good looks and knockout performance has only risen his popularity. Its grown nonstop with hit TV shows and films, there's even talk of him taking on the role of Hope the Victor in the upcoming movie about the recent rift crisis." one of them said. "He's listed to co star with another actor...Pai chan."

"Pai? Those two working together? I thought so." Hope said. "I just wish I knew what he looked like."

"Not content with just doing acting, he's also crossed into a bunch of variety shows. On the show, "How to increase the net worth of 1 million yen. he used his razor sharp wits to increase his capital to 1.2 billion. And on a hidden camera show, he was threatened by Yakuza to cut off his own pinky. He grabbed one of their knives and attempted to do so. The camera crew stopped him before he could." a person said.

"How horrid!" Rarity said.

"Yakuza? But the only ones I know that are near Ikebukuro are the Shimano family." Hope said.

"Not true Hope. There is a Yakuza group inside Ikebukuro, the Awakusu group." Jexi said.

"Whew. And here i thought the Shimano's were responsible. DId you know that one of them actually walked out of that game awhile back?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. His name was Kazuma right?" Jexi asked.

"Kazuma Kiryu…" Naoto said. "One famous for being called the Dragon of Dojima. But after a long time, he went into business in the Sunset Daycare."

Back on the TV, the camera then shifted to a man in white with a yellow afro.

"When it comes to whatever Yuhei is thinking, my mind is a total blank. He's like a buddha statue, always with an unmoving face. I mean, take a look at this." he said holding a poster of Yuhei in a devil suit tied in thorns. "He modeled for it, but I secretly heard he hated it before we even began."

"And now we have managed to get an exclusive interview with this man." a man said as appearing on screen was a young man with an emotionless face and brown hair.

"Yep. That's definitely him." Jexi said.

"So tell us, in your personal life, you are known for being somewhat poker faced. Can you tell us why?" a female reporter asked.

"Well, growing up, I had an older brother who experienced violent mood swings so I tried not to be like him. Even so, I still hold a great amount of respect for him." Yuhei said emotionlessly.

"Dude, the guys like a robot." Hope said.

"We'll that's Shizuo's brother for ya. You know, I think Izaya's got a couple of sisters too." Jexi said.

"He does?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Twins." Jexi said. "I think they're starting Junior High at Raira this year."

"Speaking of, does anyone think we might be a bit over our heads going back here?" Yosuke asked.

"Over our heads? What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" Indigo asked.

"Well, remember last time? We were caught up in three separate attacks. A cursed blade, two gang wars, and human traffickers." Weiss said.

"You're one to talk, you were one of the people who got slashed and taken over by Saika." Yang said.

"Don't remind me. It was so scary. Thank god for Anri." Weiss said.

"But, there's always the expression...give a place a second shot. Besides, its not all bad people there." Pinkie said.

"I mean, Celty's a nice girl once you get to know her, and Shizuos a good guy too, if you can get past the anger issues. And some other people there are pretty cool." Rainbow said. "Except for that Izaya guy." she said.

"Izaya Orihara?" Hope asked.

"Of course you'd know him, you met him in the rift crisis." Jexi said.

"No i mean… I've seen him sometimes on the net. He puts up these weird blog posts about all the stuff he does. He's like an evil mastermind." Hope said.

"He's an info broker who's been causing trouble since High School. He's been involved with dozens of illegal things." Jexi said.

"Yeah. He has this obsession with controllin people. He even tried to trick a girl into jumping off a building. He's dangerous." Applejack said.

"Geez. Maybe we should consider…."Jibanyan began before the TV shifted.

"We now come at you live from a live traffic report." a newscaster said as it showed a familiar person on a black bike running from the law.

"That's Celty!" Rainbow said. "And the person behind her….hey. He's that traffic cop from last time."

"Kinnosuke. Of course he'd do this again." Naoto said running into the back room.

"So, Naoto seems to know that guy well." Gemini said.

"Yeah. He's some traffic cop who starts chases that end in crashes. Celty's really afraid of him." Rainbow said.

"Whoa, are you getting this?" the newscaster said as the bike Celty rode on changed into a horse as it ran up the side of a building.

"It changed into a horse!" Titanica said in surprise.

"Yeah. That thing's something ain't it?" Teddie said as they soon saw a large shadowy glider soar across the sky with the bike and Celty on it.

"And now a huge shadow has just leapt off the building. We will continue chasing after it." the news person said.

"Gemini, get the light bike ready, I'm getting in there." Hope said.

"But tails only finished the modding for it. Are you sure you wanna get in the field so soon?"Gemini said,

"Hey, someone has to figure out whats going on." Hope said getting on a blue bike with wheels made of blue light. "Man, I gotta thank Tails for this thing later."

"Just go easy on the controls, alright? I only built it and completed it yesterday." Tails said.

"I'll be fine. Jexi, did you get your bike ready too?" Hope asked.

"I don't need a bike. Ultimate Color Wings!" he shouted as rainbow wings appeared.

"Right. Let's drop down!" Hope said with eagerness.

As soon as they dropped down, Hope and Gemini cruised down the road before seeing Celty looking underneath a few cars.

"There she is!" Hope said as he pulled over, tapping her shoulder before surprising her. She then saw the two before typing something. "You? What are you doing here?" she typed.

"Us? We saw you running away from the cops. We were afraid you might be hurt." Gemini said.

"I'm fine. Just don't jack with the cops. I was able to get them away with one of my shadows, but...I...ended up losing something during the chase." she typed.

"What was it?" Hope said.

"Some money I got for a science examination. 1 million yen." she typed.

"1 million? Whoa. That is a...huh?" Gemini said before hearing some noises behind them as they saw a biker gang dressed in white driving at them.

'Look! Its the black rider! Let's go get our 10 million yen!" one of them said.

"Who are you chumps supposed to be?" Hope asked.

"Hey, some guys trying to muscle in on our reward. Let's waste that loser!" one of them said.

"Yeah. No one messes with the Todomaru from Saitama." another said.

"Well, I dont mind a good fight from time to time. Stand back, Celty." Hope said as Hope stretched as Gemini drew her sword.

"By all means." Celty said as her horse arrived as she got on and ran off.

Hope and Gemini fought the gang members and knocked them out before following after Celty once more. But ended up losing her in the park.

"Great, we lost her." Hope said.

"Hopey, check that out!" Gemini said pointing to a lit area where a person dressed as a zombie and a lone man were looking each other down.

"That zombie costume… that has to be the killer from the news! Lets get em!" Hope said

Hope charged in as the man with the suitcase saw him. "Young man! Please move!" he shouted before the zombie person broke the case causing money to spill out.

"Money? What the?" Hope said.

"You should really go home. This is not the place for a normal person." the man said.

"Whaddya mean? I'm pretty…" Hope began before hearing a ripping sound as the four saw Shizuo holding a park bench.

"Why do I gotta carry a suitcase of cash at this time at night?" he said twisting his body.

"Wait, Shizuo, don't!" Hope begged.

"Morons! You're a bunch of damn petty thieves!" he shouted hitting all four and sending them flying. Gemini going with the man while Hope flew with the serial killer.

"Argh!" Hope said.

"Wait, was that Hope and Gemini? Ah goddammit, went overboard again." Shizuo said. "Ah. I guess I owe em an apology after I finish here." 


	2. Adding Insult to Injury

Hope groaned as he soon awoke on a leather couch with a small orange cat looking at him while standing on his chest.

"Ow…" Hope said.

"Oh good, youre awake." said a voice as Hope saw a young man in a lab coat looking him over. "Huh? You look pretty all right. You're looking good, Hope." he said.

"You know me?" Hope asked.

'Oh, that's right. My name is Shinra Kishitani, Celty is my roommate and told me a lot about you guys." Shinra said.

"Oh. So that explains what Celty meant." Hope said. "So, what am I doing here?"

"You were sent flying by Shizuo. I'm honestly surprised you aren't dead." Shinra said.

"Yeah, well I know how badass he is. I forgive him for whacking me off. But Gemini was with me. I hope shes alright with whoever that man was." Hope said.

"Well, you weren't with any Gemini. I can guarantee that." said a voice as walking towards him was Yuhei. "Are you alright?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yuhei, good to meet you in person." Hope said. "But seriously, are you secretly a robot?"

"No. I am human." he said emotionlessly.

"Trust me, I can guarantee that." Shinra said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt in my brother's rampage." Yuhei said.

"I know what you two went through. Someone told me you got hit with a fridge." Hope said.

"You mean when he hurt himself trying? Yes. That was when we first lost his temper." Yuhei said.

"I'll be honest, Shizuo's a great guy. He;s only trying to keep ikebukuro safe and all, but he's never one to hold back." Hope said. "So, I hear youre doing a shoot with Pai?"

"Yes. A movie where I play you. Its called Project X Zone." Yuhei said before seeing the cat stepping on Hope's chest. "No Dokusonmaru." he said picking it up.

"You know, things have been going strange lately. A week ago before we came here to find a badge for the tournament, Heihachi was framed for an incended by Shadaloo." Hope said.

"Of course, the Kamurocho outbreak. The BOW threat isnt too serious right now, but more will pop up. And when that happens, its a whole widespread panic." said a voice as Hope saw a girl in rags.

"Uh, who is she?" Hope asked.

"She was the person Yuhei found next to you. I'm a little ecstatic. Not many people go meeting with popstar idol Ruri Hijiribe." Shinra said.

"Ruri….Hijiribe. Yeah. Definitely heard that name before." Hope said.

"Its amazing though, she heals faster that anyone outside of Celty and your brother. She might even be walking soon." Shinra said.

"Thank you either way." Yuhei said.

"Hey, not like I can turn down a request from Shizuo's little brother. Getting kicked all the way to Mars isn't too high on my bucket list." Shinra said.

"I'm sorry he's always troubling you." Yuhei said.

"Well, he looks out for Celty so its no harm done." Shinra said.

"Hmm." Hope said looking at her before seeing Yuhei hold the cat with the same expression as earlier. "You know, its more cute if you smile while holding a cat."

"Hmm? I am smiling." Yuhei said with the same expression as before.

"Hehehe. You know, if my dad ever met you, he'd want to dissect you." Shinra said before his phone rang. "Aw man. I gotta take this." he said.

"So now we can talk. Any way, I've met the killer on the loose. Hollywood… he was this close to my face before your bro sent me and him flying. Never got a chance to even figure it out." Hope said.

"Well, maybe you're closer than you think." Yuhei said before Shinra approached.

"Sorry, I got called in on another job. I'll leave you be." Shinra said.

"All right. Thank you for this." Yuhei said.

"And I won't charge you for this either. I plan on gouging out my next patient for ruining some alone time with Ruri." Shinra said walking out.

"Yuhei… are you telling me that…" Hope began before Yuhei approached Ruri.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Many reasons. But one main one. The serial killer named Hollywood...its you isn't it?" Yuhei asked.

Earlier on the streets…

Gemini was helping the guy who was with her after being sent flying.

"I can't believe...I let my guard down like that." the man said before coughing up some blood.

"Hang in there, partner." Gemini said before he collapsed.

"Whoa." said a voice as they saw two young girls one wearing yellow with glasses and the other being quiet and shy. "Are you alright mister?"

"We could take you to a hospital." the shy one said.

"A hospital...is no good. Young ladies, could you help me, before I die? I need to go somewhere. In this town, there is a sushi place run by a Russian, do you know it?" he asked.

"A Russian? Russia Sushi." Gemini said as the three escorted him.

A little later, the man was being bandaged by Shinra as a white Russian man and Simon looked down at him.

"Ugh. What are you three thinking bringing him here?" the man said.

"Okay, that'll be 20,000 yen." Shinra said.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Well, Dennis, this took me away from personal time with Ruri Hijiribe." Shinra said.

"No no. Fighting bad. Doctor, you need to do the pain pain go away on Egor's injuries." Simon said.

"Egor? That's your name, mister?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. That's him. We were in the same organization back in Russia, but nowadays, I could care less." Dennis said.

"So you part of New York assault team. Name Simon Brezhnev, is pleasure." Simon said.

"Gemini Sunrise." Gemini said. "Wow. You really are strong looking. Mira wasn't kidding. But, you two girls. Thanks, but who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Mairu Orihara." the one in glasses said listening in on the phone.

"And I'm Kururi Orihara." the shy one said.

"Hey! I got him! Hey big brother!" Mairu said. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Izaya said over the phone.

"We were wondering if you knew someone named Gemini SUnrise." Mairu said.

"Hmm? That name might sound familiar." Izaya grinned.

"Hoo boy… Mairu, you and Kururi arent Izaya's sisters are you? And that wouldnt be him on the phone right now, or am I just hearin things?"

"You know our brother?" Kururi asked.

"That backstabbing broker almost had us killed before siding with us to beat Meden and save the universe. He'd better not be planning anything for me." Gemini said.

"Oh! He just hung up on me! He knows something and just hang up!" Mairu shouted.

"He knew you were on to him, so he disconnected." Kururi said to Gemini.

"I was really hopin never to see that guy again." Gemini said before hearing Egor groan as he awoke. "Mr. Egor!"

"Ugh. You. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and the two ladies. I can't thank you enough." Egor said with his face completely bandaged.

"No sweat." Gemini said.

"Okay, Egor. The cost is 20 large. Pay up." Dennis said.

"Sorry, but I do not have any money. I regrettably mishandled a job earlier. I regret not asking for it up front." Egor said.

"I'd like to put it up for ya, but we gotta buy stock for tomorrow." Dennis said.

"Stock day already? Why not take day off? We could make it a holiday. National No Sushi day!" Simon said.

"Get back in the kitchen." Dennis said.

"Mister, if it means the same, we can pay it up for you." Mairu said.

Meanwhile at Yuhei's apartment…

"If that is what you suspected, why didn't you turn me into the police?" Ruri asked.

"Is that what you wanted? If so, you should have done it yourself." Yuhei said.

Then, all of a sudden, Ruri grabbed Yuhei and pinned him on the couch with one of her arms pointed right at his neck, all as he kept the same expression.

"Yuhei!" Hope said in shock.

"When you took me in, didn't you think I might attack you?" Ruri asked. "I'm gonna be honest, the way that you're acting right now. Its obvious that you aren't putting on some kind of act. To be honest, you're crazy."

"You think so?" Yuhei asked.

"He's not crazy! If youre really Hollywood, then just turn yourself in! Yuhei doesnt have to die!" Hope said.

"I have another question. If you do plan to kill us, would it be to silence us?" Yuhei asked.

"What other reason could there be?" Ruri asked.

"Then you're better off not going through with it. This building is full of surveillence cameras, I'm sure they're recorded me carrying you and the boy." Yuhei said. "There's no purpose in silencing us since there's evidence."

"Then, what if the reason is I just wanted to?" Ruri asked.

"Then I'd be out of luck. I'd prefer not to be killed though." Yuhei said.

"You surprise me." Ruri said.

"Because, if I were to die here, I'd be left with several regrets." Yuhei said as Ruri chuckled a bit.

"What's going on here?" Hope wondered.

"Its weird hearing someone as robotic as him talk about regrets." Ruri said.

"Maybe, but if there's a girl right in front of me on the verge of tears, I'd have to say my lifes biggest regret would be dying and not helping her." Yuhei said.

"Are you trying to win me over or are you trying to save your neck?" Ruri asked confused.

"I'm not completely sure myself. People have told me that I don't understand people's feelings. And they also say that they can never tell what I'm thinking. I would have to agree with them. But, if you don't attempt to help a girl on the verge of tears you are the lowest form of man." Yuhei said.

"Wait, that's one of Carmilla Sizo's lines." Ruri said.

"Yeah, cause he played that guy." Hope said.

"He's one of the the people I truly respect." Yuhei said.

"Oh. But Yuhei, youre like me in a way. Wanna know why?" Hope asked.

"I already know why I'm like you. You are someone who wishes to express his feelings to others as well as protect people." Yuhei said.

"Why would you respect the first one? He's just a character you played." Ruri said.

"Whether its a serial killer, a thug or a crossdresser in love, I have nothing but respect for all the characters I played. Perhaps of an older brother that's too emotional. I lack some key things that a human should have. So, that's why I decided to become an actor. So that in some way I could share all the human emotions of all the characters I play." Yuhei said.

Ruri cried a bit as she lowered her arm.

"I'm positive now." Ruri thought. "He's way more human than I am. He's a monster that wants to become human." she thought as she sat down.

"So, you were Hollywood." Hope said. "Tell me, why'd you kill all those people?"

"All of my victims, were men who had tortured and abused me for years. I was getting vengeance for every single time they did that." Ruri said.

"And the costumes, what was that supposed to mean?" Hope asked.

"Before I was an idol, I was a costume artist and worked making monster costumes. I admired monsters, ever since I was a little girl, they were free and did as they pleased. And made me feel...a little better about myself." Ruri said.

"Monster? Well, I won't go into details about it." Hope said.

"And , I never even thanked you." Ruri said.

"Now, I should tell you something. When I was carrying you, someone sketchy was tailing us so I had to take security measures." Yuhei said.

"Who did it look like?" Hope asked.

"Not sure. They were in a disguise of some kind. But, I can get both of you out of the building safely." Yuhei said.

"Got it." Hope said grinning.

It was a little later at a parking garage that it opened its shutters as paparazzi flooding nearby it seeing Yuhei kissing Ruri with Hope in back.

"Yuhei! Yuhei!" they repeated.

"Who tipped you off?" Yuhei asked.

"An anonymous tip on the phone. How long have you and Ruri been dating? And are you having a three way with the boy in back? Speak honestly." one of them said.

"Time to go." Yuhei said as he drove off with the two. "Now, I'll take you two somewhere. This transporter my brother mentions will take it from there."

"Celty." Hope said. "Yuhei, I owe you a lot."

The next morning, Gemini walked with the twins as they let her stay with them for the night while going over the tabloids with a picture of Yuhei, Ruri and Hope on the cover.

"They got him again, huh?" Gemini said. "People need ta learn to take hints not to bother celebrities. This is why the Combat Revues are covered by theaters, cause it is this kinda trash putting the world in the toilet."

"I can't believe Yuhei's off the market." Mairu said depressed. "This is not fair, not fair not fair not fair not…" she continued before Kururi kissed her on the lips.

"Whoa. Now that is strange." Gemini said.

"Thanks. I don't know what it is about girls lips, but they are the best." Mairu said.

"Whoo! What to put on a show." said a voice as they saw the white jacketed motorcycle guys.

"Not you again." Gemini said.

"Now, why don't you…" one of them began.

"Scuse me." said a voice as a familiar man in a green sock cam and green jacket stood by them.

"What's your deal you?" one of them asked.

"Seeing as how you guys like picking on little girls, you must be the famous pedophile gang." he said.

"Why you little-" the biker began before the man headbutted him, breaking the guys nose.

"You bastard." another of them said before Mairu began kicking away at them.

"Whoa. She's got moves." Gemini said before seeing one of the bikers ride off.

"Bastards! You'll pay for this!" he said.

"We should bail before he brings his buddies." the man said.

"Uh...you look familiar." Mairu said.

"I'm Kyohei. Kyohei Kadota. You're Izaya's sisters." Kyohei said.

"What? You know our brother?" Mairu said.

"Yeah, we can talk later. We really need to go." Kyohei said.

"Uh, ya know the way back to my partners ships by any chance? I'm from the countrty y'see and I'm new here…" Gemini said.

"Oh, the samurai from Texas!" said a voice as she saw a boy in light blue and a girl and black look at her.

"She is real. She's like something from an anime or a japanese game." the girl said.

"Who are you two?" Gemini asked.

"They're Walker and Erica. They're with me. Gemini? This is gonna be random, but you know Indigo Zap?" Kyohei asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gemini said.

"I knew it." Kyohei said dialing a number. "Hey, Sabaro! We need a lift!"

"I really hope that Hope's gonna be okay." Gemini said.


	3. When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do

On the streets, Hope road with Celty with a duffel bag in the side car.

"I'm glad you're okay, sorry I had to do this other job before taking you home though." Celty typed.

"It's okay. So, what is this job? Whats in the bag?" Hope asked.

"No clue. It was dropped off last minute but they paid about 80 000 yen for it so I couldn't just refuse." Celty said before hearing some wild honking as bikers were coming from behind.

"Aw man. These guys again?" Hope said before an arm hung out of the bag. "Oh, an arm. An arm?!"

"What?" Celty typed. "We're transporting a corpse? Great. Now what do we do?" she typed before looking back at the bikers. "These losers want the 10 million so badly? Just put away 50000 yen away for a month for 200 months." she typed as she turned. "Also, hang on."

She turned the bike up the side of a building as it drove right alongside it like she was driving on normal road.

"This is crazy!" Hope said.

"What, my horse running up walls? Or the amount of bikers chasing after me?" Celty typed.

"Both, actually." Hope said. "Uh, don't you think all this attention will attract that crasher cop?"

"Ugh. Nonononono!" Celty said typing.

"Oh right. Scared of him." Hope said.

Meanwhile in the van, Gemini was surprised to see the Crystal Prep gang inside as she got inside.

"Took you long enough." Lemon said.

"Wait, you five are tight with these guys?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. We ran with Kyohei and his gang during our first visit. They're pretty cool when you get to know them." Sunny said.

Indigo looked out the windows as she saw something as her eyes turned red. "Hmm? Pull over. I think I saw Mikado and Anri with some thugs." Indigo said.

"Come on. We know you know something about the Black Rider. So tell us so we can collect the 10 million yen." one of them said before Indigo knocked the thugs down.

"Indigo!" Anri said before seeing Indigo's eyes.

"You're safe mother." she whispered. "Get in the van."

Mikado, Anri and some kid with blue hair rushed in.

'Huh? Who are you?" Sunny asked.

"Aoba Kuronuma. I'm with them on a tour of Ikebukuro, which is going wild right now." he said as the van took off.

"Uh, why is everyone acting so crazy?" Mikado asked.

'Uh funny story. We may have gotten you out of one disaster, but we pulled you right into ours. Right now, this area is a trouble zone like a certain Academy City where everyone studies super natural powers." Walker said.

"Oh. Wow. Like in that one series! A Cetain Magical Index!" Sunny said.

"Yeah! That's right!" Walker said.

"Sunny?" Lemon asked.

"Okay. I read Light Novels in my spare time so sue me." Sunny said.

As they drove along, Hope and Celty soon joined along their side.

"Celty? What's going on?" Kyohei asked.

"These bikers are crazy and going after me. Run!" she typed before tossing it to Kyohei.

"Sorry but I'm afraid we were the ones who stirred them up!" Kyohei said.

"Aw come on!" Hope said.

"We do have one thing working in our favor though. None of those guys are locals. And almost everyone in the van is a member of the Dollars. They wanna mess around on our turf, we have every right to kick their asses." Kyohei said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hope asked.

"Punch it." Kyohei said to Saburo as the van drove faster as they lead the bikers to an underpass. After the van passed, Celty covered the exit in shadows as it was now a dead end leaving her and Hope with the bikers.

"Ready for round 2, suckers?" Hope said.

"Shut it! Theres only one'a you, and several of us!" one of them said.

Just then, the bag ripped out as out of it came Egor with his head all bandaged as he began attacking the bikers.

"Yeah! Get im Egor! Retribution!" Gemini cheered.

"Egor?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He's the guy from last night. I had no clue he was in the bag but it was really lucky." Gemini said.

Just then, a headless suit of armor ran into the fray as they began attacking them too. "Please, allow me to pay you back, Hope." it said with a familiar voice.

"Ruri?" Hope said in surprise as he saw the two attacking the bikers with ease. Egor then approached Celty and Hope.

"Please get out. Mother want's you safe." he said with one of his eyes glowing red.

"Mother?" Celty typed before seeing the red eye and Anri nearby with her eyes red. "Saika."

"Please go. We can handle things here." Egor said.

"Fine. If you insist on handling this for us, let me give you two pieces of advice. Avoid any motorcycle cops. They have a monster in their ranks. Second, never pick a fight with anyone dressed as a bartender." Celty typed.

"Youre not talking about Shizuo and that cop are you?" Hope asked.

"Of course I am." Celty said before grabbing Hope. "But you and I need to run!" she said as they sped off.

It was a little later on the streets at night when Hope was back out with Gemini, Korra and Aqua by his side.

"So, why do you need us with you?" Korra asked.

"I need a little protection...in case he decides to knock me through a window again." Hope said before seeing Shizuo near a vending machine.

"Hmm? Oh, Hope. If this is about the other night, no hard feelings." Shizuo said.

"I know. You really gotta watch where you swing." Hope said.

"Yeah yeah. So why are you in town? Figured this be the last place you'd be." Shizuo said.

"A bunch of us are in a local tournament call furous universe, and it so happens theres a badge hidden here. I dunno if its hidden in the city or if someone has it, preferably not Izaya, for both our sakes…." Hope said seeing Shizuo crush the can he held.

"Yeah. It better. Wait, badge? You mean something like this?" Shizuo asked holding half of a badge.

"Gasp! Shizuo, youre a lifesaver! Where'd you get it?" Gemini asked.

"It was in my coffee when I trashed some bikers who ripped my shirt earlier today." Shizuo said.

"Bikers? Were they all dressed in white?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. You know them or something?" Shizuo asked.

'Well…" Hope began before hearing a motorcycle engine. He turned to see a lone one with a man on it. He wore a fedora as well as a red shirt and a white jacket with a heart on it.

"Shizuo Heiwajima and Hope the Victor. I've been looking for you two." he said. "Seems you two took care of some of my boys. Considering they were raising hell without my say so, they kinda brought it on upon themselves. But you guys put them in the hospital. Now I'm not here to argue about who's in the wrong, it was us. But I do have an issue with you guys overreacting to the situation." he said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Korra said.

"Oh, we have some wonderful ladies in our midst." he said walking to Korra as he kissed her hand making her looked surprised. "Chikage Rokujo. I'm the leader of the Todomaru, the gang from Saitama your boyfriend there beat up."

"What the…?!" Hope said.

"Uh… you know she's the next avatar, right?" Gemini asked.

"Hmm? I don't really care about all that. So, these three ladies, they with you Hope? If they are, I'd be okay with looking the other way this one time." Rokujo said.

"What was your gang looking for? Wait, let me guess, Celty? Why is she such a big target nowadays?" Hope asked.

"A reward was offered if she was brought to a TV station. 10 million. But I didn't want that and since you made a mess, it was rescinded. But, you still overreacted to the situation." Rokujo said.

"But why not hurt me if the girls are with me?" Hope asked.

"I'm a bit of a believer in chivalry. I really don't like making girls cry." Rokujo said.

"I know a guy who can relate to you." Hope said. "Look, celtys an old friend, and I'm sorry we caused alot of trouble I just… wanna protect lives, y'know?"

"I totally get it. You gotta be caring. I know. I got five girls waiting for me to get back to them.' Rokujo said.

"Gee, talk about getting laid." Hope said.

"And here I thought Shiny was the one in a complex love relationship…" Gemini said.

"Oh...I get it. You're picking a fight with me, huh?" Shizuo asked.

"Heh. Suppose I am." Rokujo said.

"Uh… Shizuo? I dont think this is the right time to assume he wants to scrap." Hope said. "Keep it together."

"Just checking. No ones been this upfront with me since high school. Kinda glad he's going up front with it instead of goin behind my back." Shizuo said rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright. Just… please dont wreck anything." Hope said.

"Before we start, let me just say one thing." Shizuo said before Rokujo hit Shizuo, surprised to see him unphased. "I was gonna say...as my name suggests, I like to live a quiet life. So how should I put this?" Shizuo said giving a punch on his own. It was after a number of four full power punches that Rokujo went down.

"Unlike you, I got a girl who's gonna nurse me back to health. Aren't you jealous?" Rokujo said before passing out.

"Incredible. He took four full power punches before going down." Aqua said.

"Hmm." Shizuo said as he picked him up. "I'm gonna drop him off at Shinra's." Shizuo said. "Hey, Gemini! As a make up for what happened yesterday, join me for work for a day."

"Uh, sure." Gemini said as Shizuo walked off with the unconscious man.

"Youre working with Shizuo huh? This'll be interesting." Hope said.

Jexi then ran up.

"I heard everything! Gemini, I want you to make sure, when working with Shizuo tomorrow, that you do not mention Izaya once, got it?" jexi asked.

"Oh, alright? Why?" Gemini said.

"I heard the last time someone mentioned his name, he trashed the entire bar, right Shizuo?" Hope asked before seeing a glare.

"Wanna die, Hope?" he asked with an evil grin.

"No, no…" Hope said.

"Okay, I'm in. Where's your gig tomorrow?" Gemini asked.

"We'll be meeting with my partner at this coffee shop uptown. Meet us there." Shizuo said before leaving.

"That was close. I did not wanna get hit by a vending machine tonight." Hope said.

"Uh...kinda gets worse from there. I got a text from Celty, she wants you, Korra and Erica with her. She's taking on a job from the Awakusu group." Jexi said.

"Oh, that is bad." Hope said. "Why is it bad?"

"Because the Awakusu are Yakuza." Jexi said.

Hope gulped. 


	4. No One Knows What the Future Holds

It was in the morning when Gemini headed for the coffee shop while Rainbow, Lucy and Juvia were spending time in the shopping district of the city.

"So, why did bring us here again?" Lucy asked.

"Cause they have an awesome arcade and I wanna have some fun gaming before we gotta leave this town." Rainbow said.

"Someone help!" shouted a voice as a some thug was running off with some money as a woman chased after him.

"Looks like shoplifting is still popular in this city." Lucy sighed. "Open, gate of the-" she began before seeing some guy step out and stop the thug with just his foot right in the face.

"I counted 3 women you knocked over on the way." he said before knocking the guy onto the ground with the thugs nose broken and bleeding. "I'm so sorry you beautiful young ladies had to see that sight."

" We've seen worse. You're that bike gang leader Hope told us about right?" Juvia said before the guy kissed her hand.

"Chikage Rokujo, a pleasure." he said.

"Uh, dude? That's not a good idea. To her, shes taken." Rainbow said.

"Oh, so she's married?" Rokujo asked.

"Uh, no." Lucy said.

"Then I'm not seeing the problem here." Rokujo said.

"Rochi! Come on!" shouted five voices as five girls in the crowd were calling for him.

"Wow, hope wasnt kidding. Guess they're jealous now." Rainbow said.

"You. Thank you so much." the woman said.

"Its no big problem." Rokujo said before noticing a scratch on her knee. "My word, how did that happen?"

"Oh, he knocked me down when he ran off." she said.

"I see." Rokujo said before jumping and landing on the back of the guys legs causing him more pain.

"Geez!" Lucy said.

"Oh quit your whining. For all I know, you got a girlfriend, sister or even a mom waiting for ya to come home. I don't wanna make those ladies cry so I won't waste your sorry ass, you degenerate." Rokujo said leaping off.

"Man, hes more action taken than Sanji." Lucy said.

"Thanks, but I think I scared her." Rokujo said.

"Rochi! We need to go!" one of the five girls said as they grabbed him and ran off before the police came.

"Oh well! Hope we see each other again!" Rokujo shouted to the three.

At the coffee shop…

"Huh? That's a sight you don't see often." said a man with dreadlocks as Gemini and Shizuo arrived."There you are, Shizuo."

"Hey. Gemini, this is Tom. We work together." Shizuo said.

"Howdy there." Gemini said.

"Country girl?" Tom said. "Only with you Shizuo. Just saw a familiar face. You remember that biker gang from Saitama you trashed yesterday? They were called the Toramaru and their boss just ran by. He might be here to settle business with you."

"Wait, was he a guy with a jacket with a heart on the back." Shizuo asked.

"You know him?" Tom asked.

"We both do. Ladies man? Always walking around with 5 girls?" Gemini asked.

"He came by last night and picked a fight with me. After that, I took him to the doctors." Shizuo said.

"Huh? You took him to a doctor. That doesn't sound like you Shizuo." Tom said.

"Well, its not like I wanted to finish him off. If it was the flea bag I would have done it in a second." Shizuo said.

"Flea bag? Ah, the information broker!" Tom said as Shizuo snapped a straw. "Uh, well, taking just one of your punches could finish him off."

"Four punches." Shizuo said. "It took four. And before I could pull a fifth, he said something about a woman who would nurse him back to health, aren't you jealous? To be honest, that kind of did make me jealous."

"Hey, don't worry. You'll find a cute girl one of these days. After all, you look like that hot idol of a kid brother." Tom said.

"Uh, is it really okay to mention his brother?" Gemini said. "I heard he also gets mad when someone mentions him."

"Nah. Its cool between the two of us." Shizuo said.

After they finished their coffee they got up. "So, after work, for dinner I was…" Tom said before looking at the window as a little girl staring at Shizuo. She then looked at a photo before happily moving around.

"That girl a relative of yours, Shizuo?" Tom asked.

"Don't know. Never met with her before." Shizuo said.

"I don't get the feeling she's staring at you because of the way you're dressed or anything." Tom said.

"Hmm. I'll go see what's up." Shizuo said as he and Gemini walked outside to the young girl who gave a warm smile before pulling out a stun gun.

"Its time to die!" she said.

Meanwhile in an office somewhere…

Celty said on a sofa with Hope, Korra and Erica nearby with a man dressed in white with two goons near him.

"So glad you could make it transporter. Same goes for you, Mr. Victor. You may call me Shiki. I'm a negotiator for the Awakusu." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shiki." Erica said nervously bowing.

"Uh, I can't help but notice your goons are a bit on edge." Hope said.

"Hmm? Not at all. There was an incident at the office of one of our associates. Apparently, someone dressed like the transporter came there and put out a violent claim." Shiki said.

"Do you want me to change?" Celty typed feeling a bit irritated.

"No need to feel irritated." Shiki said surprising her.

"Are you a mind reader?" she typed quickly.

"No, but in this business, you learn to read body language." Shiki said. "Like for Hope, he might have a normal face, but his hands are shaking. He's frightened. But he can relax, and you can kindly remove your helmet."

Celty hesitated for a moment before revealing her headless neck.

"She's a freak!" one of the goons said before Shiki slammed his head into a cabinet.

"Dammit. I said its normal to remove ones helmet." Shiki said.

"I'm sorry." the goon said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Shiki said about to slam the guys head in before Celty stopped him with her shadows. "Hmm. You are very forgiving. I'm sorry you had to see that display."

"Youre quite the guy. Sorry I felt tense." Hope said.

"Oh no, its alright. If anything, its nice to be in the presence of a hero, as well as the next avatar and a member of the Paris Assault Team." Shiki said.

"So, what exactly is this job?" Hope asked.

Shiki took out a photo and slid it over face down. Hope picked it up to see a little girl, the same one Shizuo and Gemini saw. "Her name is Akane Awakusu, she's the granddaughter of our boss."

"And is she deadly?" Hope said.

"No. In fact, I don't think she even knows the true business of the group." Shiki said. "If anything, we'd like you to try and find her and bring her home. Also, we'd like you to keep it hush hush. We don't need enemy families learning about this."

Meanwhile in the coffee shop, Akane hit Shizuo with the stun gun, only inducing a small shock before Shizuo knocked her down and picked it up. "Dang. That hurt. What is this? Some kind of toy?"

"Its a stun gun." Tom said before they began hearing murmurs among the crowd about how he knocked the poor little girl down.

"Not good." Shizuo said.

"Shoot." Gemini said as the police were running for them.

"We won't be able to talk our way out of this one." Tom said as they ran, before noticing Akane holding onto Shizuo's waist.

"You won't...get away. You have...to die. Die!" she said holding on.

"Man that girls a pain in the ass. Where are we gonna go?" Tom asked.

"What about the office?" Shizuo asked.

"We can't get the company involved. What about your kid brother's apartment?" Tom asked.

"No good. Its always crawling with paparazzi." Shizuo said.

Gemini then hit a good idea. "I got an idea. Grab that kid and follow me!"

They ran back to the ships and got Akane a spot where the others were looking at her.

"Seriously? The daughter of a yakuza boss and the only place you thought to put her was here?!" Jexi asked.

"What was i supposed to do? It was the only place I could think of no one knew about." Gemini said.

"You're just lucky Shizuo and the other guy aren't in this ship. Now, do not mention her outside of this ship. The last thing we need is police investigating up." Jexi said.

Later that night, Hope rode on his cycle with Korra and Erica alongside Celty.

"A whole day and no sign of that girl." Hope said before hearing a bike as a white bike drove up with a woman in a covered helmet and suit.

"Hello, my dark knight of Halloween. Playtime for the children is over." she said with a russian accent as she bumped against Celty's bike. A wire could be seen slicing the helmet off as Celty wiped out.

"Hey! Not cool!" Hope said. "Who are you?"

" I am a crow in the night." she said before speeding off.

"Korra, see if celty's okay." Hope said as Korra jumped off the bike.

"What about us, Hope?" Erica asked.

"We're going after her." Hope said as the chase continued. 


	5. A Crow in the Dark Night

Hope and Erica continued to chase after the woman before they came across a trap.

"Dammit!" Hope said before falling into it.

It was later Hope and Erica awoke to find themselves tied up in some abandoned building with a small fire nearby. Inside they saw a woman in the same riding suit as the rider with blond hair and a calm expression reading a book while with her was a tall man with silver hair.

"Ah, the pursuers are awake, da?" the man said.

"And here i thought Simon was the only Russian in town. You got the accent right, any relation to him?" Hope asked.

"Na. We just come to town for job. I am Sloan." the man said. "The woman who beat you with ease is Varona. We are assassins from Russia."

"Assassins? That explains your looks." Erica said.

"But to answer yours question: I do know Simone, or Simon as you call him as well as two others: Dennis and Egor." Varona said not looking up. "They are ones who teach me assassination."

"I see. What do you two want from us and Celty? In it for the 10 million?" Hope asked.

"Nyet. Job from Shining Corporation for capture of monster." Varona said.

"Hmm. And I still have thoughts. All day, thinking about it. Ah! How is it that cows only eat grass and grow to such huge sizes?" Sloan said.

"They have specific microscopic organisms living inside stomachs the react to the addition of grass within cow saliva It produces amino acids which cow absorbs, ergo, bovine growth." Varona said.

"Ha! Thank you Varona. You're knowledge is always welcome, now I can eat all the steak I want without worry of question nagging at me!" Sloan said.

"Wait, Celty's not a monster, but why hunt her? Sure, she's a Dullahan, but she's just a transporter." Hope said.

"You no get picture, do you boy? She is headless creature, something not meant to exist. A valuable product for study. Just like animals who drink mil-" Sloan began before something hit him. "Now I have a new question nagging on me. Why do dudes have nipples? Until I know answer, i will not move!"

"Embryonic stage is when sex between boy and girl is still undetermined. Nipple growth occurs before actual gender is determined." Varona said.

"Oh! Thank you Varona. Now I can enjoy milk too!" Sloan said.

"Your partner isnt exactly that educared, huh?" Hope said.

"Tell me something i do not know. Everytime he has question, he expects me to have answer. Which always happens. I have taught myself by studying books provided by father since youth. I do not mind." Varona said.

"So, what do you plan to do with us?" Erica asked.

"Not yet determined. Either we dump you in sea or kill you now to clean tracks. not yet sure." Varona said.

"Hmm. So we die either way. Guess there's no hope in asking if you guys are gonna reconsider." Hope said as Sloan's phone rang.

"New job. I will discuss." Sloan said walking out leaving the two with Varona.

"Come on. Please just let us go." Erica begged.

"Nyet. You will just leak location as soon as you are released." Varona said.

"How can you be so sure?" Hope asked.

"I am well aware of your history. Lone boy grows up alone to become lantern and then loses power in fight with robot. He then forms own enforcement squad to make up for weakness. Currently competes in useless tournament in order to prove strength." Varona said. "Sort of like me in way."

"Sort of like...you?" Hope asked.

"When I was little girl, growing up in Moscow, father was a tireless worker who only came home to give book as present. Books only companion. Then one night, burglar break into mansion. Hid in bathroom. Scared, thinking I was going to die. Then, I decided. Once he enter bathroom, he slip on trap I set. Fall into tub of water. I drop dryer into water...and kill him." Varona said.

"Dang this girl is scary." Hope thought.

"Father return home to see what I have done. First time ever, I felt his fear. We was frightened about what might have happened to me. Since then, I trained with mercenaries Dennis and Simone in order for effective self defense, which I use for assassination. They did not approve. A few years after they desert Russian military, me and Sloan do same, taking several weapons with us as well." Varona said.

"Wow. You had a tough life." Hope said secretly signaling erica to loosen the knots. Sloan then came in.

"New job from anonymous. We are to head to apartment and injure but not kill girl. Target name: Anri Sonohara." Sloan said.

"Da. Grab boy in blue. He likely has escape plan already in mind. Must be closely monitored." Varona said.

"Da." Sloan said picking up Hope.

"Say, Sloan, you know why some people without parents call the first one they see mother?" Hope said as Sloan got the thought and froze.

"It is an instinct all newborns obtain call imprinting. It makes the newborn believe the first thing they see is their mother." Varona said as Sloan continued to move.

"Now what?" Hope asked as he was carried to a truck.


	6. Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears

Gemini was running around the city looking for Hope with worry on her face. "Hope! Hope!" Gemini called out.

Korra was following with her. "Hope! Come out! Erica?" she called out.

The two soon joined back up at an intersection.

"Any luck findin them?" Gemini asked.

"Afraid not. I couldn't find them anywhere." Korra said.

"Well, this is a disaster." Gemini said before running into a familiar bandaged man. "Egor?"

"Gemini. I would like to ask you for something. Would you and your associate please come with me to Russia Sushi? I need to discuss it with Dennis and Simon as well." Egor said.

"Oh...okay." Gemini said as Egor escorted them inside.

"So, what is this all about? Don't tell me you came to kill us for deserting." Dennis said.

"No. I would never do that. But there is a serious matter. A few months ago, two of our soldiers deserted the military, with a whole load of high grade military weapons in tow." Egor said.

"You gotta be kidding me! What are their code names?" Dennis asked.

"Varona and Sloan." Egor said.

"A crow and an elephant huh? I don't know who this Sloan character is, but I remember Varona." Dennis said.

"Yes. She is Drakon's little girl." Simon said.

"I can tell you this. She is not the same little girl you once knew. She is more vicious, more cold, cruel and even calculating. She is like a monster, constanting killing and moving." Egor said.

"So, you want us to help you track her down and capture her, right?" Dennis asked.

"Yes. That is all I ask of you two, same with Miss Gemini and Korra." Egor said.

"We'll do it. We care not who she is now, she is still our little girl." Simon said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind joining in too. I want to tangle with that girl." Korra said.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of town, Varona had gotten out of the truck with a pair of bolt cutters as she made her way to Anri's apartment with Hope tied up in front next to Sloan.

"I can't believe I got to be tied up in here while Anri is attacked by some Russian. I need a way out." Hope thought before hearing clashing coming from inside.

"Huh? What is that?" Sloan asked before seeing Varona blocking a large japanese sword held by Anri.

"That a girl." Hope said.

"No good." Sloan said signalling for Varona. The girl quickly ran into the back of the truck as it took off. "Ah. Well so much for...oh no." Sloan said before seeing Celty with her scythe chasing after them, still helmetless.

"Celty! Oh thank god!" Hope said before seeing the shadow's cover the windshield of the truck. "Now's my chance!" he said breaking down the side door as he rolled our. He watched as the truck sped off with Celty still following after it.

"Hey! Someone's gotta untie me, y'know!" Hope said as he felt a hand on his ropes. "Oh thank goodness. You came at a good...huh?" Hope said before seeing Aoba behind him.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine. Mind coming with me. I'd like to discuss some things with you. Mikado too. Its gonna be...fun." Aoba said.

"Oh boy." Hope said. 


	7. A Ladies Man Has Neither Money nor Power

It was early morning at the ship as Akane was greeted with a drink from Sanji.

"Thank you." Akane said taking it.

Shizuo and Tom watched as Jexi confronted her while members from both teams watched.

"So, why was it you wanted to make the man with sunglasses disappear?" Jexi asked.

"Well...because he's a dangerous hit man." Akane said. "Someone I met told me about him the other day. Someone told me a man named Shizuo Heiwajima was going to kill both my dad and grandfather. But since I can't go back to my family, I didn't know what to do."

"Then what about this?" Tails asked holding up the stun gun. "Even I can tell its heavily modified."

"It was given to me since I needed someway to finish him off." Akane said.

"And who told ya that?" Lucy asked.

"The same person who taught me lots of things since I ran away from home." Akane said.

"So to clarify, this guy told you about a hitman named Shizuo and then gave you this stun gun?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Akane said.

Some the group started to shake a bit as they saw Shizuo get a bit angry.

"Uh, just curious but….what was this guys name?" Jexi asked shaking.

"He said to call him Izaya." Akane said.

"Oh. We are so.." Jexi said before seeing Shizuo smile. "What's with that grin? I've never seen it before."

"You got it all wrong Akane. Izaya obviously has the wrong idea about me. I'm no hitman." Shizuo said calmly.

"Is that true?" Akane asked.

"Heh. Sure is. He and I are just old friends who had a falling out. That's all." Shizuo said.

"You sure you wanna leave out the part where you wanna beat him to death with a street li-" Pinkie began before Rainbow covered her mouth.

"Not...a word." Rainbow said.

"Now, I guess I should be going now." Shizuo said leaving with Tom.

"Phew. He held his rage in, so he wouldn't freak out Akane." Jexi said sighing in relief.

"So Izaya took advantage of Akane. It is just me, or is he getting more and more desperate?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, or maybe he's trying to set up for something bigger. Knowing Shizuo, the moment he leaves the ship, he's gonna try and hunt him down and murder him." Jexi said. "Rainbow, I made a call for Akane to be picked up. Could you escort her to the subway station? Celty should meet you there sometime."

"No worries. Come along kid." Rainbow said taking her with her.

"Sonic, I want you to follow Shizuo, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone in his rampage." Jexi said.

Meanwhile, in an old warehouse, Hope and Mikado were brought before Aoba and some other guys.

"So, what's this all about Aoba?" Mikado asked.

"Last night, you were asking about a group of people who lead an attack on the Toramaru as well as the attack on Saitama." Aoba said. "I know all about it."

"You do?" Mikado asked perking up.

"Yep. We did it." Aoba said smiling.

"What?" Hope asked.

"We went to Saitama, under the Dollar's name, and we attacked the Toramaru and any civilian nearby." Aoba said.

"I see. But why?" Hope asked.

"Pay back. They were chasing us the other day, so we went down there and got revenge. We even set their bikes on fire. We sent 20 of them to the hospital." Aoba said.

"We also tossed a molotov cocktail right into the parking lot where they were hanging out." said one of the thugs.

"Geez. But why?" Hope asked.

"Funny thing is. We aren't just the Dollars. We have another name...the Blue Squares." Aoba said. "I'm sure you two are familiar with the Blue Squares."

"No way… youre the rival gang of the Yellow Scarves from back then!" Hope said.

"Yep. But I wasn't in charge back then, so I let my older brother do it right before he was caught and sent to juvie. I got away free." Aoba said.

"What are you planning now?" Mikado asked.

"Oh, I just got started. We're also waiting...for the Toramaru's inevitable revenge." Aoba said.

"But what do plan to do with us?" Hope asked.

"Oh. Well, I was waiting till you got the chance to know us a little more, but essentially, we want the two of you...to become leaders of the Blue Squares." Aoba said. "Generally speaking, we'll do as you two say."

"But… Mikado, youre the leader of the Dollars and they're secretly blue squares. Its up to you, wanna lead two gangs?" Hope asked.

"The Dollars have no leader. You told me this yourself, Mikado. Besides, I saw how you felt in the van, you were excited that the chase was happening to us. There are lots of reasons we want you in. Its mostly because he is the one who founded it. We have a very decent information network ourselves. We also know all about you...Jonah." Aoba said.

"Damn. He knows it too." Hope growled. "These guys, they're twisted. No way I could ever lead a group like this. But, Mikado? What in the world is he thinking about this?"


	8. The Day is Short, the Walk is Long

We open back up to where Hope and Mikado whereas Aoba confronted them.

"So, I'm waiting for an answer you two." Aoba said. "Its been like ten minutes already, do ya have a decision for me?"

"Uh, would you mind if I went home and thought about it?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, I think we're through with waiting here." Aoba said as his men shut the doors.

"Uh, but we have to go. We have to meet up with Anri." Mikado said.

"That's the first thing you think of? Then, how about my friends keep you two busy and I meet her. I might even make a call. No wait, better make it a text. Don't want you two screaming during the call." Aoba said. "So, I would very much..like an answer. Let's start with Hope. Come on, you could enforce some real justice instead of playing pretend heroes all day."

"You and Izaya….are a lot alike. But...no." Hope said.

"Huh?" Aoba said. "What do you mean no?"

"You guys are twisted. I would never attack innocent people like you guys. Not now, not ever. I'm a real hero, not some pretend one." Hope said.

"And here I thought you had actual common sense. Oh well, its no big loss. Still gone one person left, and need I remind him that as we speak, Dollars are being broken up bit by bit." Aoba said before they heard ringtone music nearby. Out the window they saw Celty fiddling with her phone as it rang.

"Its the black rider." one of the said.

"Celty. But why is she here?" Mikado wondered.

"I dont think these guys are in any position to ask." Hope said.

"Hey, Celty. Its Jexi. If you get this, I'd like you to meet Rainbow in the subway station later. Relates to your job. See ya later." the message said.

Celty then walked in as she typed something in. "What you just saw was an urban legend, pretend you didn't see anything or I'll haunt your dreams tonight?" one of them read.

"Yeah! You heard her. Let's get going." Hope smiled opening the doors to see the Toramaru outside.

"Hey! Its that kid! The one who beat on our boys. He is in league with the assholes who set our bikes on fire!" one of them said.

"Let's get em!" one of the Blue Squares said as the two groups engaged in combat.

Aoba looked at them before getting an idea. "Okay, we'll hold of thee guys, Boss Hope while you take Boss Mikado and run!" Aoba shouted grinning.

"Were not your Bosses!" Hope said.

"Don't worry, bosses, we got this!" Aoba said.

"Hey, if your the bosses, stay and fight!" one of the Toramaru said.

"Damn. He's trying to cover his own tracks using me and Mikado as scapegoats." Hope thought as one of the bikers tried to attack before Celty knocked him away.

"There's no way we can sort all of this out now. Our best choice is to run!" Celty typed.

"You're probably right!" Hope said as he and Mikado followed her out and onto her bike.

"We're are we going?" Mikado asked.

"Subway station. To meet with Anri and Rainbow." Celty typed.

"Thats what the message said." Hope said.

They hurried down to the subway where they saw Anri and Rainbow with Akane as well as a few thugs from the Awakusu.

"Oh great. They found her." Hope said.

"Hope? Where have you been? We spent an entire night trying to find you!" Rainbow said.

"Long story. I think we just got caught up in something major. I think I gotta find-" Hope began.

"There they are!" shouted one of the Toramaru as they slowly approached.

"Hey. Watch your mouths around this child." one of the Awakusu said as the three thugs stepped up.

"You messin with us, geezers? You with the dollars?" one of them said.

"All right. Which family sent you? Was it Yodogiri?" one of the Awakusu asked.

"Okay, things just got worse." Hope said as Rainbow grabbed Hope.

"We can sort it out later. Right now, we need to move." Rainbow said as they headed up the steps.

"We'll need something bigger." Celty thought as the bike she rode shifted into a horse with a horse drawn carriage behind it.

Celty and Akane rode on the horse as the other four rode on the carriage behind it.

"Gotta admit, this is pretty relaxing." Hope said.

"What's going on? Why are the Toramaru going to town on anyone who's in the Dollars?" Rainbow asked him.

"Okay, its like this. They're searching for leads on the leader of the Dollars because of something some people did in their turf. Now they're beating down a lot of people all because of them." Hope said.

"Yikes. So, what's our next move?" Rainbow asked.

"I need to find Rokujo. He's their leader so maybe I can talk him into stopping the fight." Hope said.

"Yeah, I was afraid you might say that." Rainbow said pulling up a pic on her phone. "This began circulating a few minutes ago."

The picture in question showed Kyohei and Rokujo in a park. "I think those two are gonna fight." Rainbow said.

"What? Where was this pic taken at?" Hope asked.

"In a sports park in Ikebukuro. Its not far from where we are, the two of us should get there no problem if I speed us there." Rainbow said.

"All right. I guess I'll leave these four to their own devices." Hope said as he got of Rainbows back as they sped off. "Please...please be safe."


	9. Adversity Makes a Man Strong

Hope and Rainbow soon arrived at the park as they saw Kyohei and Rokujo already in the middle of their fight. But before they could get to them, a familiar silver haired Russian stood in their way.

"So, this is where I find you, runaway boy. Da. And you go on outing with sherbet haired lady? You a strange one." Sloan said.

"Hey Sloan, you know why the sun sets red?" Hope smiled.

"Uh….oh!" Sloan said as the two ran by.

"Let me guess, he's the guy who kidnapped you right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup, best apart about evading him is… he's not very well-educated. Give him a trivial question and he won't move till he gets an answer." Hope smiled.

As soon as they got to the field, they saw both of them completely beated as Rokujo lied on the ground.

"First time in my life I lost two fights." Rokujo said.

"Eh, I wouldn't count that one with Shizuo if I was you. Now, how about calling back your Toramaru goons and I'll use my connections to find the guys who did this to ya." Kyohei said.

"You'd sell out, the members of your own gang?" Rokujo asked.

"Its not like all of the Dollars are close. If I wanna kick out a few members, then there's nothing stopping me." Kyohei said.

"You really are low." Rokujo said.

"Hey, I wouldn't be in the dollars if I wasn't." Kyohei said as the two laughed.

"Rokujo!" Hope shouted.

"Ah. Hope and his next lovely lady." Rokujo said getting up. "Sorry if I'm not looking my best." he said.

"Its cool. So, I guess we didn't even need to come at all." Rainbow said.

"Enough with the bromance already, Kadota!" shouted a voice as they saw several different thugs approach them.

"Oh boy…"

"You're driver and your torture tag team aren't around to back you up now." the guy said.

"Don't even come close." Rokujo said unsheathing a small blade.

"Cool. A helm splitter." Kyohei said.

"Yeah. Its a souvenir I bought on a trip to Karakura Town." Rokujo said.

"I know. Souvenir shop near the great buddha." Kyohei said.

"Heh. Small world, ain't it?" Rokujo said.

"Wait, you dont need to do this. I mean kill him." Hope said.

"Oh, I ain't gonna kill em. Just gonna shatter the ribs of the first five who come at me." Rokujo said. "Or maybe blind them."

"If I end up pitching in, I'll rip the ears off another five guys. And don't go saying that I didn't warn ya" Kyohei said.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice as move thugs arrived holding the five women that were with Rokujo hostage. "One more move and these ladies get it."

"No." Rokujo said.

They soon heard a small explosion as they looked to see nothing near the bushes.

"What the hell?" the guy said as something liquid fell on him.

"Yoo hoo!" said a voice as they saw Walker on the shed holding a bottle and lighter.

"Walker!" Kyohei said.

"Wait, did you...is that gas?" Hope said.

"Yep!" Walker said holding a lit lighter. "I'm about to go Dynasty Warriors on their ass."

"You bastard!" the guy said before dollars members hit them and rescued the girls.

"Now, have a taste of my pyrokinesis." Walker said holding an aerosol can as he sprayed and lit it on fire, making a custom flamethrower. "No trying this at home!"

Suddenly the screen paused.

"No actual harm was caused to anyone during the making of this fanfic. But seriously, do not try this at home." Hope said on screen.

The scene resumed as Rokujo stood on the thugs face.

"You guys had the guts to lay your hands on another mans woman. Guess that means you are all ready to die." Rokujo said.

"Whoa. This is getting crazy." Rainbow said before hearing clashing. They turned to see Anri locking sword and knife against Varona. "And who is that?"

"I dunno, but something about that woman near Anri seems...Varona!" Hope said.

Before the two could clash once more, Rokujo blocked them.

"What is meaning of this?" Varona said.

"I like a cat fight as much as the next guy, but I wouldn't want you guys scratching up those pretty faces." Rokujo said.

Suddenly, things went quiet as they all saw Shizuo walking in calmly holding Varona's bike in his hand.

"Shizuo!" Hope said.

"Oh. You're okay. Good. Now, who's the asshole who started all this mess here?" Shizuo asked.

"Him." Rainbow said pointing to the thug. He then ran to Shizuo before Shizuo broke his arm.

"Well, another thing, who's bike is this?" Shizuo asked.

"Uh,is mine." Varona said.

"Oh. I thought it belonged to the guys who started this mess. I was gonna hurl it at them." he said before putting it down.

"Man, Shizuo, if you werent here, I'd think Ikebukuro would lose its sense of badassness." Hope said.

"Is that even a word?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah yeah." Shizuo said before seeing Varona stare at him. "What do you-" he began before Varona tossed a knife blade at him which hit before falling off. She then ran.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"Hey, hope…" Shizuo said. "She threw a knife at me. Where was she aiming for?"

"Uh...your heart I think?" Hope asked nervously.

"Normally, I'm not in the mood to beating on women, BUT SHE BETTER BE READY FOR ME TO CRUSH THAT EXPENSIVE HELMET BETWEEN MY FINGERS!" he shouted as he picked up the bike.

"Oh, crap! Get clear!" Hope said.

"Yeah, good plan!" Rainbow said as Shizuo tossed it into a tree before he chased after her.

"This one, he does not have same aura as black bike or sword girl. No doubt, this man is human." Varona thought as she ran.

"Well, I suppose that wraps this mess up." Hope said.

Shizuo continued to run after her as he reached the truck where he saw Akane inside. "Oh I get it." Shizuo said jumping inside and easily handling Varona before grabbing her and running out as the truck drove off.

"Hey, Hope!" said a voice as Rokujo approached him. "You were planning on reasoning with me before the fight, weren't ya?"

"Uh...yeah." Hope said.

"Heh. I get it. Gotta look after your women too. Well, allow me to pay ya back." Rokujo said holding another badge half. "Won this at a claw machine the other day."

"I needed this! Thanks!" Hope said accepting it.

"And Hope, if you're ever in Saitama, don't be afraid to give me a call. Some of my girls happen to be big fans of yours. Guess I sorta am too." Rokujo said.

"Hey. DOnt stop being who you are alright?" Hope said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Rokujo said. "Hope ya win big!"

After scanning the badge, the teams boarded their ships.

"Well, that was interesting." Hope said.

"Wait, wasn't Erica with you?" Jexi asked.

"Oh crap! We forgot about her, Korra and Gemini." Hope said.

Meanwhile in a familiar old building, Varona and Sloan sat by the fire as Erica watched.

"So, what now? We lost both targets." Sloan said.

"No worries. We will reclaim them yet. And maybe, I get rematch against bartender." Varona said.

"Afraid it ain't gonna happen." said a voice as they saw a man with scars and a blue suit.

"That's...Awazaki, of the Awakusu!" Sloan said.

"My my. This seems like a pretty cold place, huh?" said another voice as a man with red hair sat near them with a cane and a scar over his eye.

"Akabayashi too! The Awakusu's elites." Sloan said.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit more charming than the bastard over there." Akabayashi said.

"And unlike the loser there, I didn't come alone." Awazaki said snapping his fingers as two gunmen shot Sloan in his kneecaps.

"Sloan!" Varona said before Egor stepped out. "Egor?" she said before being sedated.

"Erica!" Gemini shouted as she and Korra arrived and untied her.

"They scanned the badge, time to ditch this city!" Korra said whistling as Naga came in as they all rode out on her.

"But, what's gonna happen to those two?" Erica said.

"Sloan killed a few of the Awakusu's guys, so they're gonna torture him for a bit. As for Varona, she's gonna be watched by Dennis and Simon. Trying to keep her in line this time." Gemini said.

"Okay. So where are we heading next?" Erica asked.

"It's my pick this time." Gemini said. "Manhattan. But apparently a crime wave has started up, so we gotta be careful while looking for the badge."

"And hopefully, we wont have to deal with anything too major like these Russians and serial killers." Korra said.

On the streets of Ikebukuro, a familiar black haired info broker walked about with a smile on his face.

'Well, things turned out even better than I hoped." Izaya said before his phone rang. "Hello there."

"Oh! This is handsome info broker that does the deals, yes?" said a voice.

"Let me guess, a foreigner right? I was expecting your partner, but you will have to do." Izaya said.

"Very much smart, desu! I no think to give anythink away." it said.

"Heh. Such energy. I suppose youre working with that organization I met before? Ouma, right?" Izaya asked. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this little call? You wouldn't just call for nothing."

"Oh! You very smart and clever, desu! I call on behalf of her!" she said.

"Oh? And what does she want?" Izaya asked.

"You know already! You do the very good intel and street smarts, desu!"

"Please be brief, miss. I do have a business to run." Izaya said.

"Okay, Sheath get right to point. Sheath thinking, you help the ones Saya stop before. And you do the very good things with humans, you say. You be interested in offer to help with new ouma plan?" Sheath asked.

"Hmm. Interesting. More humans means I can see even more outcomes." Izaya smiled. "You can tell your boss...I'm in."

"Yes! Meet Sheath and Saya in coortinades at date, desu! Two more will come there. Them BSAA. You know, yes?"

"I know. They'll probably send those two like before. Not surprising with the small outbreak in that neighborhood. Well, it doesn't really matter. I look forward to seeing them again." Izaya said.

"Okay! Unification is success! Sayonara bye-bye!" Sheath said hanging up.

"I dont know who she is, but if Ouma is doing a crossover plan….this things are definitely about to get really interesting." Izaya said. "Shizu-chan and Celty will be involved, of course… might meet some old friends too, and new ones. What a lovely little thought. All except the part...with Shizu-chan."

To be continued…. 


End file.
